


The Little Android and The Striders

by thatonecreepything



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, There's gonna be more, too many names., whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecreepything/pseuds/thatonecreepything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave comes home to the strangest surprise, Bro has brought home a robot, no an ANDROID, that looks just like his friend Sollux. As it turns out, the thing is so smart it actually happens to not want to die. Bro and Dave now have one highly emotional android on their hands with a nack for bringing home flowers.</p><p>Sollux, on the other hand, is trying to find the android he'd built. He needs to bring it back to the lab where he works (and where it ran away from).  He doesn't want it destroyed, but what can he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Android and The Striders

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, got bored, first fic.

"I'm home." Dave stood in the doorway, waiting for Bro to attack him. But he didn't. He didn't really respond, but the sound of feet padding down the hall was weird. Stepping inside, Dave closed the door and locked it, putting his umbrella down and tugged off his shoes. As he approached the hallway, a door closed. Raising an eyebrow, Dave slunk closer, noticing it was his Bro's room door. It was open a bit, though. He could hear voices.

"Stay still." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Fixing some of the wires. They're loose." 

"Oh." 

"Okay, almost-"

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOG, NO!" Dave's eyes widened as there was a crash on the floor and he looked through the crack in the door. Bro looked emotionless to anyone else, but he seemed really shocked and confused. On the ground he caught a glimpse of what had hit the floor. A small form with spikey hair lay there twitching. There was a small set of four horns on it, light gray skin, and a pair of glasses was thrown across the floor near the door. A pair of what looked like bumblebee wings rested on it's back, through a black and yellow hoodie, emblazoned with the Gemini symbol. Okay, now'd be a good time to see what's going on. 

"Bro?" Dave opened the door, and stared down. It looked alot like- "Is that... Sollux?" At the name, the being looked up. His eyes were heterochromatic, yes, but they were neon yellow and purple, and his skin was paler than sollux's. His eyes widened as though he'd been struck.

"What... did you just say?" Wow, weird.

"Oh, I thought you were Sollux..." His jaw dropped and Dave was afraid he'd pass out again, but Bro simply grabbed him, stood him up, held him still and worked on something on his neck. The wings fluttered a bit and the Sollux-look-alike blinked and looked over his shoulder. Bro gave him a thumbs up.

"All fixed." He fluttered his wings a bit and floated off the ground for a few seconds. Once he landed, he jumped on Bro and grinned. 

"Thank you." He was giggly and looked super anime. Maybe that was why Bro's face went a slight pink. 

"Okay, uh..." He seemed at a loss for words. "We kinda need to talk.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Once they were all seated at the table in the Kitchen, Dave looked at Bro, who looked back, and the younger of them looked between them both. Taking a deep breath, Dave decided to just start questioning him. 

"What is your name?" The kid blinked, not wearing his glasses. He sighed and crossed his arms, it would look kinda dangerous if the kid didn't look like a fluffy kitten.

"This isn't a police investigation nor is it a problem, And I would appreciate you guys trying not to treat this ordeal like that." O-kay, snippy. 

"We won't, but what is your name." 

"Daniel." 

"Just Daniel?"

He got stared at then he sighed and dropped his arms to his sides and hands to his lap.

"My full tag is X19906 model 14a. I was called Daniel by my creator. I am a high level android with an ai chip that allows me to function and learn as I travel and examine material. It is strange how you humans live and work, while there is such things as insufficency. It is confusing to say the least." Bro and Dave stared. They just had a high-leveled AI programmed Android in their home explain himself to them. Now he just sat there grinning. Sweet god, he was innocent, even when he made comments on how humans lived. Bro cleared his throat, grabbing 'Daniel's attention.

"Care to explain why I found you in an alley?" There was a long stretch of silence. "Daniel?" He clenched his fists.

"They tried to kill me." He said.

"What?" Daniel glared at Dave as he questioned that. Rolling his eyes, Dave explained.

"You were never alive to begin with. How are they going to kill you?" 

"They'll shut him down, Dave." Bro said, looking at him. "They'll shut him down, then rebuild him so he's less intelligent." He looked to Daniel to see if he was correct. He earned a nod. 

"My creator, the one whom you named earlier, just stood by and let them. He didn't have a choice. I got out, I ran off. But," He paused and reached into his hoodie's pocket. He pulled out a large clump of dirt and dropped it on the table. There were four violets sitting in it. "I found these, They're called flowers I believe. I... I learned about them when some young child saw me staring at them. She explained them. That's why I was hiding where I was." Bro nodded, but looked disapprovingly at the dirt covering part of the table. He wasn't the cleanest guy, but for godsake, he had to do something when there was just flat out dirt on his table. Standing, he went and grabbed a cup, walking over, and putting the dirt into it, then picking up the flowers and putting them in it. Daniel blinked when it was handed to him, then stared at Bro. 

"Why did you do that?"

"To keep the mess to a minimum. Also, until we get a little pot for your plant. You can keep it in your room." 

"What?" "Say what now?" Dave and Daniel stared at Bro.

The elder man shrugged, "Well, we just can't let him get taken back and being torn down, can we? Nah, he's too advanced." Daniel started to rub at his eyes and looked confused when he pulled his hand back to reveal little black smudges. 

"W-What is going on? Am I malfunctioning?" Bro laughed and clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Nah, you're just crying. It means your either sad or happy." 

Dave watched them and could barely comprehend what he's seeing.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you and your BRO have just adopted an ANDROID. 

What do you do?

==> Dave: Adapt

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
